inflation_rpgfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Общее
Игровые механизмы Суть InflationRPG заключается в получении большого количества Опыта за победу. Настолько много, что зачастую вы будете получать сотни, тысячи, десятки тысяч уровней за раз. Цель игры не в достижении определенного уровня, а в достижении максимального уровня до того, как у вас закончатся Battle Points. 'Battle Points (BP)' *Вы начинаете игру с 30 Battle Points (BP). *На битву с монстром тратится 1 Battle Point (-1BP). *Поражение в битве приводит к потере 2 BP + 1 BP, потраченного на битву по умолчанию (-3BP). *Дополнительные BP можно получить, убивая боссов. (+xBP). *Аксессуары, называющиеся BP Rings могут временно дать дополнительные BP (от +1 до +7BP), которые убираются при снятии аксессуара. *Игра заканчивается по достижении 0BP, после завершения битвы или снятия BP Ring, вне зависимости от того, можете вы или нет использовать вещи для получения дополнительных BP. 'Статы персонажей' За каждый полученный уровень вы получаете 4 Stat Points (SP). Они могут быть распределены в следующих категориях: *'HP': (Начальное значение: 100, +5 за каждый SP) Hit Points/Очки Здоровья. *'ATK': (Начальное значение: 10, +3 за каждый SP Attack Power/Урон. *'DEF': (Начальное значение: 10, +3 за каждый SP) Defense/Защита - это процентный модификатор урона врагов. Несмотря на то, что технически возможно достичь значения DEF, при котором урон от атак противников не будет получаться вообще, такое значение на практике обычно недостижимо. *'AGI': (Начальное значение: 5, +2 за каждый SP) Agility/Ловкость немного увеличивает шанс провести комбо или нанести критический удар, настолько немного, что мы рекомендуем не вкладывать SP в AGI вообще, так как это было бы жертвованием полезнми HP, ATK, и DEF. *'LUC': (Начальное значение: 1, +1 за каждый SP) Luck/Удача увеличивает количество получаемого за победу золота и шанс получить предмет. Чем больше у вас LUC, тем больше вы получите золота и тем больше вероятность выпадения предмета (Drop Rate/вероятность выпадения также изменяется в зависимости от Area level/уровня Зоны, и поэтому более высокоуровневые зоны требуют большего количества LUC для увеличения вероятности выпадения предмета). LUC также немного увеличивает шанс нанести критический удар. Вражеское Point Value влияет на все харатеристики кроме HP, что значит, что вам нужно больше Stat Points чтобы побеждать более сильных врагов. 'Рассчеты вероятности крита' Рассчеты для шансов крита и урона находятся на странице Critical Hits. 'Выбор персонажа' Выбор персонажа представлен таблицей 4x4, с 16 персонажами на выбор. Каждый персонаж имеет различные модификаторы к характеристикам, зависящие от Base Level/Базового уровня и Character Level/уровня персонажа. В игре эти модификаторы отображены бонусами к характеристикам, и их эффективность зависит от выбранного персонажа: thumb *Персонажи сверху получают модификатор до 2ATK (Attack Power). *Персонажи справа получают модификатор до 2LUC (Luck). *Персонажи снизу получают модификатор до 2DEF (Defense). *Персонажи слева получают модификатор до 2AGI (Agility). *Персонажи у центра получают модификатор до 2HP (Hit Points). Например, Сероволосый Герой (первый ряд, вторая колонка) имеет модификаторы 1HP, 2ATK и 1AGI. Этот герой считается лучшим для использования в игре. Базовые способности/уровень Базовый уровень (Base Level) поднимается при победе над некоторыми боссами. Когда в в первый раз побеждаете одного из боссов в списке ниже, вы получаете один Базовый уровень (Base Level) (названный "Base Abilities" на экране выбора персонажа). Только 8 боссов дают 1 Базовый уровень (Base Level) при первой (и только при первой, в обычном и в сложном режимах) победе над ними, соответственно, максимальный базовый уровень - 16. Базовый уровень и Уровень персонажа используются в рассчете Бонусных Модификаторов Характеристик, получаемых выбранным персонажем. Чтобы получить больше информации, см. Player Values. * Base Lv1: Jousting Red Panda (Lv710 BOSS), located North of starting area. * Base Lv2: White Dragon Knight (Lv2000 BOSS), located in the "Castle", North from Spawn. * Base Lv3: Great Sphinx (Lv2222 BOSS), located in the "Desert", East from Spawn . * Base Lv4: Purple Equilibrium (lv20000 BOSS), located in the "Dark Pit". * Base Lv5: Yellow Equilibrium (Lv25555 BOSS), located in the center of the "Maze". * Base Lv6: Black Equilibrium (Lv36000 BOSS), located in the "Maze Escape". * Base Lv7: Jaldabaoth (Lv37777 BOSS), located in the "Chaos Grid". * Base Lv8: Hero Crystal (Lv41111 BOSS), located in the "Crystal map". The Maximum BaseLevel is 16, achievable after killing those 8 bosses in both Normal and Hard Mode. Character Level Character Level is the second Bonus Stats Multiplier, that gives you additional stats when you spend Stat Points. Those Bonus Stats applies to gems too: a HP Gem on a HP character grants more HP than equipped to a pure ATK/AGI character. Character Levels are reached upon collecting Character Experience: when you finish a game, your used character will receive 1 Character Experience for each level acquired by killing monsters. If your character hits the following EXP thresholds, your character is granted a Character Level up! * Level 1: 10,000 * Level 2: 100,000 * Level 3: 700,000 * Level 4: 1,800,000 * Level 5: 3,600,000 * Level 6: 6,000,000 * Level 7: 10,000,000 * Level 8: 14,000,000 * Level 9: 18,000,000 * Level 10: 22,000,000 * Level 11: 28,000,000 * Level 12: 34,000,000 * Level 13: 40,000,000 * Level 14: 50,000,000 * Level 15: 65,000,000 * Level 16: 80,000,000 * Level 17: 100,000,000 * Level 18: 120,000,000 * Level 19: 140,000,000 * Level 20: 170,000,000 * Level 21: 200,000,000 * Level 22: 240,000,000 * Level 23: 280,000,000 Enemy HP Calculation The HP of enemies is divided into several HP bars with different colors and amounts of HP. Each bar has more HP than the previous one (except for 2 cases), counting the previous bar as the one you'd see next when you're damaging an enemy. In most cases, the last HP bar will be displayed as full for aesthetic purposes but it will not actually have the HP listed below. The following is a table of how much HP each bar holds when completely filled: * 1st Red Bar - 1,000 HP * 1st Orange Bar - 1,000 HP * 1st Green Bar - 2,000 HP * 1st Light Blue Bar - 2,000 HP * 1st Dark Blue Bar - 4,000 HP * 2nd Red Bar - 10,000 HP * 2nd Orange Bar - 30,000 HP * 2nd Green Bar - 50,000 HP * 2nd Light Blue Bar - 100,000 HP * 2nd Dark Blue Bar - 200,000 HP * 3rd Red Bar - 600,000 HP * 3rd Orange Bar - 2,000,000 HP * 3rd Green Bar - 3,000,000 HP * 3rd Light Blue Bar - 4,000,000 HP * 3rd Dark Blue Bar - 10,000,000 HP * 4th Red Bar - 30,000,000 HP * 4th Orange Bar - 50,000,000 HP * 4th Green Bar - 100,000,000 HP * 4th Light Blue Bar - 300,000,000 HP * 4th Dark Blue Bar - Currently has no limit. Holds all the HP exceeding the previous bars.